


Fight for you

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son Peter Parker, dad tony stark, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse, tony stark has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Tony Stark was taken to court, to fight for the custody of a child he never knew he had.The judge decided that the parents would have joint custody of said child.Tony only got to see him every other weekend and on holidays.It was hard but it worked fine.That is, until Tony saw the bruises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love love love reading fics where Tony and Peter are biological father and son.  
> So, this happened.  
> Comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated, but mostly please enjoy x :)

Friday

Peter Parker was excited. Scratch that he was ecstatic.  
It was almost the end of school and it was his weekend with his Dad, away from his over bearing Mother. It wasn't that Peter wasn't happy with who his Mom was, it's just as he got older Peter wished his Dad had gotten main custody of him, and his mom only saw him every other weekend.  
Peter's Dad just happened to be Tony Stark. His mother was just some random woman who had a one-night stand with Tony, after meeting him at some party.  
The teachers voice brought Peter out of his memories and back to the present. The teen looked at the clock, excitement filling him once again, seeing that there was only five minutes left. A smile broke out on the teens face and his leg started to bounce. 

As soon as the bell rang Peter shot out the front door of the school, after a quick stop at his locker, and smiled widely seeing Happy.  
"Uncle Happy," Peter cried happily hugging the man.  
"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Happy asked with a slight chuckle, ruffling Peter's hair.  
The teen nodded enthusiastically and got into the car, Happy pulling away once Peter was buckled up. Peter babbled excitedly the whole way to the tower, bouncing slightly in his seat. Happy glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and smiled, Peter's eyes were bright and his hands were moving animatedly. 

Half an hour later they arrived and Happy simply pulled up outside and let Peter go running. The teen entered the elevator, almost unable able to hold in his excitement.  
"Good afternoon Master Stark," FRIDAY greeted.  
"Afternoon FRIDAY, Dad's floor please," Peter greeted still bouncing on the balls of his feet as the elevator took him up.  
~~  
Tony was in his lab, almost too excited to focus. It was finally his weekend to look after his son. A son he never knew he had, but was glad he did. 

Fifteen years ago, Tony had been taken to court to fight for custody of the child. The billionaire was planning to just hand the custody over, he didn’t even want to be a father, until he got to hold his son.  
Tony found himself gazing down at a small, almost too small he thought, three-week-old baby named Peter.  
Peter already had a full head of light brown hair and big brown doe eyes, when he was awake, and Tony melted.  
"Hey Peter," Tony whispered with a smile, as his son slept comfortably in his arms.  
The fight lasted two hours, and the judge finally decided. The mother had main custody of Peter, and Tony got to see him every other weekend and on holidays. The billionaire had been crushed, but it was better than not seeing him at all. Tony got to hold Peter one last time, before he was taken away for almost two weeks, both crying when they were parted. 

Tony could still remember that day. Yes, it was hard not being to see his son as much as he'd like, but Tony made sure to check in on Peter as much as possible on the phone or Skype, praising Peter on his achievements and letting his son talk his ear off.  
"Boss, Peter is on his way up," FRIDAY said bringing Tony out of his thoughts.  
The billionaire smiled excitedly and bolted out the room.  
~~  
Peter had a big bright smile as he exited the elevator, running and jumping into his Dad's waiting arms.  
Tony, who had been running towards Peter, held his son tightly spinning him around. The two laughed happily and clung to each other for a good five minutes muttering to each other.  
"I missed you so much Dad," Peter said softly, voice muffled by Tony's shoulder.  
"I missed you too baby, so much," Tony said, his voice also muffled by Peter's shoulder.  
The two soon pulled away and Tony held Peter at arm’s length giving him a smile, which quickly turned to a look of confusion.  
Before Peter could ask what was wrong a voice spoke from behind him,  
"Hey there's my favourite nephew in the whole wide world."  
Peter spun at the voice and smiled.  
"Uncle Rhodey!" The teen cried jumping into Rhodey's waiting arms, "I missed you Uncle Rhodes," Peter mumbled into the other man’s shoulder.  
"I missed you too Pete," Rhodey said happily. Then he noticed the troubled look on Tony's face.  
"Tony, what's wrong?" He asked, setting Peter back down.  
"Dad?" Peter asked.  
Tony simply walked over and cupped Peter's face in his hands, "Peter, where did you get this bruise?" Tony asked softly, gently rubbing a thumb over the bruise on Peter's cheekbone, not missing the slight wince.  
"Umm, I, uh," Peter stuttered suddenly nervous. Should he tell his Dad and Uncle?  
"Pete?" Tony asked worried. Just hearing the worry in his voice, seeing it in his eyes Peter opened his mouth to tell him, only to be interrupted by FRIDAY,  
"Boss the Avengers are here."  
Tony cursed under his breath,  
"Thank you, Friday," he said then looked at Peter, "tell me later okay?" He asked.  
Peter nodded and Tony pulled into his arms again, and Peter wrapped his arms around Tony, hiding his face in his Dad's shoulder. 

After exchanging pleasantries, ordering food and finally deciding on a movie, everyone sat on the couches ready for movie night. Peter was seated comfortably between Tony and Rhodey, he was still a little nervous around all the other Avengers, food piled high on his plate.  
It wasn’t until halfway through the second movie that Peter’s head started to drop, only to snap back up every few seconds. Tony smiled slightly, seeing his son trying to stay awake from the corner of his eye. He put his arm around Peter’s waist and subtly pulled the boy closer. Peter let his eyes close and his head drop on Tony’s shoulder.

After the movie was over, Tony gently lifted Peter and carried him to his room. He slipped off the teens shoes and jacket before tucking him into bed.  
“Dad?” Peter mumbled sleepily.  
Tony smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, gently stroking his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“What’s wrong Pete?” Tony asked softly.  
“Love you,” The teen whispered, smiling sleepily letting his eyes close again.  
“Love you too baby,” Tony whispered with a smile.  
The billionaire leaned down and gave Peter a kiss on the forehead, before turning off the lights and gently closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kind of let my imagination run away with this one. I just hope it's not too out of character. Either way please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments.   
> Also thank you so so much for all the likes and support it means a lot.   
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter :)

Saturday 

Peter woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through his window, and falling over his face. He groaned and rolled away from the abusive light, laying there for a moment when the smell of food hit his nose.   
Smiling the teen dragged himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen, where he saw Tony making pancakes while quietly humming along to the radio.   
“Morning Dad,” Peter greeted.  
Tony turned at the voice and smiled brightly,  
“Morning kiddo, you sleep well?” He asked, smiling even brighter at Peter’s nod before turning back to the breakfast and putting it onto plates.  
Peter sat at the island and was soon joined by Tony with his breakfast.  
“So, today I was thinking we could go to the science museum, maybe get some ice-cream after, go to that collectable shop you like, then come back and here, order pizza and watch some movies. How does that sound?”  
Peters face lit up, “Sounds perfect, I’ll go get ready,” he said happily, before running off to get changed. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s antics.  
~~  
A half hour later the two entered the museum, and Peter’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the look of wonder and excitement on his son’s face.  
As they walked around Peter babbled at a mile a minute, jumping from topic to topic so fast that Tony honestly couldn’t keep up if he tried. However, the billionaire did have to remind his son to breathe a couple of times.   
“…And I think Solar Panels would work better because, oh my god Ned!” Peter exclaimed before dashing off in the direction of his best friend, whom he’d just spotted.   
Ned turned at the voice and the two teens met in a hug, and Tony smiled for the umpteenth time that day. Walking over to his over excited teen Tony spotted Ned’s mother, who was smiling at the two teens.   
“Hi, Tony Stark, father of the over excited puppy,” he greeted with the light tease, holding out his hand.  
“Hi, I’m Laura, Ned’s Mom,” Ned’s mother replied with a small chuckle, shaking his hand.   
~~  
The two teens babbled excitedly as they walked on in front of the adults. Tony and Laura chatted about this and that, when Peter spun around so fast and so suddenly that Tony collided with him.  
“Oof. Sorry kiddo, you okay?” Tony asked making sure his teen was steady.   
“Sorry Dad and yeah I’m fine. I just really wanted to ask you something,” Peter said excitedly, his eyes shining and bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
“Ask away kiddo,” Tony said, an amused smile crossed his lips at his son’s antics.  
“Can Ned come over later? Please?” Peter asked fixing Tony with the puppy eyes.   
“Sure, if it’s okay with his mom,” Tony replied and looked over at Laura, who was smiling.   
“I actually have a few errands to run after this, and I’m sure Ned would much rather spend the rest of the day with Peter. If that’s okay with you Mr. Stark,” she said, flashing the man a smile.   
Tony looked back at the boys who were both pulling the puppy dog eyes, he never could resist them, and smiled at them.  
“Sure, why not?” He said.  
“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Ned said happily and hugged Tony, who happily hugged back, while Peter gave an elated whoop and backflipped. Ned laughed at his best friend’s antics before he was engulfed in a hug.  
~~  
After saying goodbye to Ned’s mom outside the museum, Tony promising his driver would drop the boy off, the trio headed to the ice cream shop.   
Ned chattering excitedly to Peter while Tony smiled at them. He honestly loved how Peter was himself around Ned, and how alike the two boys were with their love for science.   
Once they arrived at the ice-cream shop, they sat at a window booth and talked while waiting for their orders.   
“So, how’s school going for you guys?” Tony asked.  
“Oh, it’s great Mr. Stark. I finally got a girlfriend and Peter got the highest score in Chemistry,” Ned told him proudly.   
“Hey, that’s great, congratulations Ned, and please call me Tony,” Tony said smiling, before lighting nudging Peter, “Nice job to you too buddy,” He beamed.  
“Thanks Dad,” Peter said, a light blush on his cheeks.   
The waitress came back with their orders and gave them a warm smile before walking away.   
Ned had ordered Chocolate, Tony had Caramel and Peter had Vanilla. They ate in a comfortable silence.   
~~   
When they had finished, Tony leaving a generous tip, said billionaire took the boys to the local comic and collectable shop.  
“You guys go ahead, I just have to get some parts from next door,” Tony told the boys, before they parted ways.   
~~  
The two boys entered the shop, talking more quietly and calmly now. Peter let out a small laugh at something his best friend said, when Ned saw it.  
“Um Peter, where did that bruise come from?” Ned asked, worry in his voice. He gently reached out to cup Peter’s cheek, thumb ghosting over the cheekbone where the bruise sat.  
How had he not noticed it earlier?   
Peter froze. He bit his lip looking down.  
“Peter?” Ned asked, slight panic creeping into his voice, trying to get Peter to look at him.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Peter whispered, looking up at Ned through his eyelashes.  
The other boy gave a soft smile in understanding and nodded his head slightly, instantly changing the subject to Star Wars, and Peter felt a wave of relief wash over him.   
That’s one of the things Peter loved about Ned. His best friend could understand how he was feeling without him needing to use words. A smile appeared on his face as Ned called him over to look at some new Comic books.   
~~  
Tony met up with boys in the shop a few minutes later. He’d had to go next door to pick up a few spare parts for a project, when he’d spotted them. Mini robot sets. Tony couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, and he picked up two of them.   
One for Peter and one for Ned.   
After paying for his purchases Tony met up with the boys, smiling as he saw them geeking out over a Han Solo figure.  
He walked over to them,  
“Hey boys, see anything you want?” He asked, an amused smile on his face as Ned gasped and looked at him in shock.  
“Are you serious? Peter is he serious?” Ned asked, excitement building.  
“Yes, I’m serious, pick anything you want. My treat,” Tony replied with a slight chuckle.   
“Sweet,” Ned squeaked in happiness, making Peter chuckle.   
~~  
A half hour later, Tony and the boys were back at the Tower waiting for their Pizza. Peter and Ned were building the robots from the sets Tony had brought them, while he was working on the Stark pad.   
Not only had Tony gotten them the robots, but he had also brought them both another Lego set and a couple of comic books.   
The ringing doorbell alerted the trio that the pizza was here.   
Tony got the food, Peter got the lights, Ned got the blankets and FRIDAY got the movie. Once they were all comfortable the movie started to play.   
~~  
Two movies later and it was time for a very tired but happy Ned to go home. Peter made sure he had all his thing before hugging him tightly.   
Peter walked back into the living room as Tony finished throwing the pizza boxes away, and went over engulfing his Dad in a hug,  
“Thanks for letting Ned come over Dad,” Peter said, a yawn quickly following his words.  
“Anytime Kiddo,” Tony said smiling, wrapping his arms around his son, kissing the top of his head.  
“Whaddya say you and I watch one more movie, then get you to bed?” Tony asked softly, arms staying around his son.  
Peter nodded in agreement and stood hugging his Dad for five more minutes, before they finally moved to the couch.   
~~  
Peter was asleep on Tony’s lap, curled against his father’s chest, and wrapped in a blanket when Rhodey found them.   
Tony was smiling softly, using one hand to run his fingers gently through Peter’s hair, as he used his other arm to hold Peter close. Tony looked up sensing Rhodey’s presence, the soft smile never leaving his face.  
“Fun day?” Rhodey whispered, a smile on his lips.  
Tony nodded and patted the seat next to him. Rhodey took the invitation to sit down, and FRIDAY quietly played another movie.   
Tony was asleep ten minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry it's been a while. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)  
> I hope you like it :)  
> Also there is a slight mention of child abuse in this chapter

Sunday

Sunday. Peter hated these Sunday’s. It was the last day he got to spend with his dad before going back to his mother on Monday. Peter almost cried at the mere thought of it. Instead deciding he’d wasted enough time in bed, the teen got up and headed for the kitchen. Tony was already sitting at the island with his coffee, tapping away on his Stark pad. He looked up when he heard Peter enter.  
“Morning kiddo,” He greeted, a slightly sad tone in his voice. Tony hated these Sundays as much as Peter did, if not more.  
“Morning Dad,” Peter replied, with a small smile.  
Tony returned the small gesture before standing and wrapping his arms around the teen. Peter hugged him back tightly and buried his face in his chest.  
“So, I was thinking we could tinker in the lab this morning, then after lunch you, me and Rhodey could go to the pool, then tonight you and me pack some food, take the boat out and watch the sunset. How does that sound?” Tony asked softly, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“Let’s do it,” The teen smiled.  
~~  
After they’d eaten and gotten changed, the two headed down to the lab.  
“So, what are you working on?” Peter asked curiously, seeing the chaos that was his dad’s workbench.  
“I’m working on my suit’s repulser’s, increasing the charge and shoot time. That way I can blast what needs to be blasted without wasting any unnecessary time,” Tony explained happily.  
Peter grinned widely, he loved how his dad was always tweaking his suit, and finding way to improve things.  
“How can I help?” The teen asked eagerly.  
Tony grinned as widely as Peter had,  
“Pass me that wrench.” He said.  
~~  
For the rest of the morning the two worked in the lab, listening to music. They finished the repulser’s, and were just tweaking the newest model of the Stark phone when FRIDAY spoke up.  
“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is on his way up,” She said, sounding happy.  
“Thank you, Friday,” Tony said, laying down his tools, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag. Peter did the same before following his dad out the lab.  
~~  
Rhodey was already in the kitchen making dinner when the two emerged, and he smiled at them.  
“Hey guys, hope you don’t mind but I thought I’d make spaghetti for dinner,” Rhodey said happily.  
“That’s fine with me Rhodes, what about you Pete?” Tony asked.  
“Sounds good to me Uncle Rhodey,” Peter beamed.  
Rhodey chuckled.  
“Good, well it’s almost ready. So, you two go wash up,” Rhodey said, playfully shooing them. Tony and Peter laughed before racing each other to the bathroom.  
As the two Stark’s walked back into the kitchen rambling to each other about science, when were they not, Rhodey was just placing their dinner on the table.  
The three sat together and talked about everything and anything. Peter talked about the things he and Ned got up on other weekends, Tony talked about some an idea he had to make the tower run on even more clean energy, and Rhodey shared embarrassing stories about him and Tony from their days at MIT.  
~~  
Forty-five minutes later and the three were at Tony’s pool, and thanks to Tony, Rhodey’s prosthetics were waterproof. As Rhodey climbed into the shallow end, a cry made his head shoot up, and he was just in time to see Tony lifting Peter and jumping into the pool. He smiled widely as the two broke the surface laughing before starting a splash fight. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, splash fights, Peter and Tony dunking each other and diving into the pool.  
Tony went to talk to Rhodey, who was taking a break from swimming some gentle laps,  
“Hey buddy, how’re the legs?” Tony asked, with a happy smile on his face.  
“They’re great Tony, thank you,” Rhodey replied smiling broadly.  
The two men leant their backs against the wall and watched Peter, who was continuing to just run and jump in the pool trying to add spins, and smiled a little sadly.  
“God, I hate having to say goodbye to the kid, he’s so happy here,” Rhodey said, just loud enough for Tony to hear.  
“Yeah, same here…” Tony started to say but trailed off, only now seeing the state of Peter’s back. It was littered with faded bruises and…wait was that a burn mark?  
Rhodey looked at Tony to ask what was wrong, but stopping at the expression on the other man’s face. It was an expression of sadness for the pain his boy must have been in, mixed with one that said, ‘I’m gonna kill the asshole that did this.’  
In that moment Peter swam towards them with a smile, which dropped when he saw the expression his dad wore.  
“Dad?” He asked in small voice, as he stopped a few feet before them.  
“Peter, what happened to your back, and don’t lie to me,” Tony said, his voice laced with worry. He came closer to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Peter looked terrified, and it broke Tony’s heart.  
“It’s okay I’m not gonna be mad, I just want to know,” He reassured the teen softly.  
“I can’t,” Peter whispered.  
“Why not baby?” Tony asked softly, as he cupped Peter’s face watching the still healing bruise on his cheek. Peter just looked like he was going to cry and that hurt Tony more than anything. He pulled Peter into a hug, and kissed his head.  
“Okay, its okay, you can tell me later okay? You can tell me when it’s just you and me okay?” Tony asked worried about Peter.  
He felt the teen nod into his chest as he hugged him back.  
~~  
Half hour late the three of them were back in the living room, had showered and were waiting for the Chinese they’d ordered. Peter was taking a nap on the couch, in one of his Dad’s nabbed hoodies, while Tony and Rhodey were in the kitchen.  
“So, you think he’s being bullied by some kids at school?” Rhodey asked watching Tony pack some sandwiches for the boat ride later.  
“Well, I mean what other explanation is there Rhodey? We know the kid is a little clumsy, I mean he’s basically an over excited puppy, but bruises in his back? Plus, the burn mark?” Tony replied, sounding more worried then Rhodey had ever heard.  
“Okay, okay, so you think maybe there’s a bully or some asshole higher class men. But Tones this is Peter were talking about. I mean surely, he would have told you if he was being bullied, right?” Rhodey asked, starting to get just as worried as Tony.  
The billionaire bit his lip for a moment in thought.  
“Rhodes, you don’t think…” Tony couldn’t even bring himself to fish his thought.  
Rhodey knew what Tony was going to say and opened his mouth to respond when Peter walked in, still looking sleepy with his hair sticking up all over the place.  
Tony pushed aside his previous thoughts for a while, and smiled at his son’s utter adorableness.  
“You look adorable kiddo,” Tony said with a small chuckle, and received a sleepy playful glare.  
“I’m not adorable, I’m manly,” Peter said a little groggily.  
Tony chuckled, “Sure you are kid,” he said fondly and ruffled Peter’s hair.  
“You ready to go underoos?” Tony asked, smiling when Peter nodded excitedly suddenly awake.  
~~  
Rhodey helped Tony and Peter load the boat up with food and blankets. After sharing a teary hug and goodbye with Rhodey, Peter joins his dad on the boat and they head off. Tony and Peter both work together to drive the boat, before stopping and dropping the anchor. The two had stopped so the boat was looking at to the horizon, where the sun was starting to set. The light was reflecting off the clear blue water, making it look almost magical.  
Tony stood at the front of the boat and smiled.  
“Hey Peter, come look at this view!” Tony called d to him.  
The teen came over and looked at the view his dad was talking about.  
“Wow,” He breathed out, smiling.  
Tony smiled at the light in Peter’s eyes.  
“Okay kiddo, let’s get the blankets and food and watch the sunset,” Tony said softly, pulling Peter’s attention back.  
~~  
After a few minutes to two were sitting comfortably with a large blanket around their shoulders, and a cooler bag of food at their feet. The two of them talked about anything and everything while they ate.  
Peter smiled and looked out to see the sun getting lower and lower in the sky. Shivering slightly, the teen moved the cooler bag to the side and scooted closer to his dad. Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Peter, tucking the boy into his side. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched to sun set, and the last remnants of day turn into night. As the sky grew darker and the stars came out, Tony decided it was time to talk about the issue that had been playing on his mind all weekend.  
“Peter?” He asked softly, getting a hum on reply, “How’d you get the bruises kiddo?”  
Tony felt Peter tense up beside him, and the teen pulled away a little. Tony turned to face him.  
“Peter?” He asked gently.  
Peter kept his eyes fixed on his lap as he shook his head.  
“Peter,” Tony said firmly, “What happened?”  
Peter took a visibly shaky breath and looked up at Tony, his eyes were rimmed with tears and his voice wobbled as he spoke,  
“Mom got a new boyfriend. It was okay at first, he was nice and seemed to be trying. But one night it got worse...”  
~~  
Peter was sitting in his room finishing his homework, when the slamming of the front door made him jump. Shortly after, swearing and the slamming of cupboards could be heard downstairs. His curiosity getting the better of him Peter crept downstairs, where he saw his mom’s boyfriend, Jacque, rifling through the cupboards swearing like a sailor as he went.  
“Jacque?” Peter asked timidly, “Are you okay?”  
Jacque whirled around, eyes wild and bloodshot  
“You,” he snarled pointing at Peter, who took a frightened step back.  
“Where are they huh? Where’d you put them?” He slurred, slowly walking towards the teen.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter said, voice shaking and eyes wide with fear. It was a blue after that. All Peter remembered was the smell of alcohol on Jacque’s breathe and hitting the floor hard.  
~~  
“After that I was his favourite punchbag. Mom had way too much going on to notice, either that or she didn’t care. The burn on my back is from a movie night. Jacque had all his buddies over and he grabbed me, put his cigar out on my back,” Peter finished with a whisper, hot tears spilling down his face. Tony was quick to pull Peter into his lap, wrapping him up in is arms as he cried.  
“I’m so sorry baby,” Tony whispered, rocking his son who curled against his chest, hands fisting his shirt.  
“I don’t wanna go back daddy, please don’t make me go back,” Peter sobbed brokenly against Tony’s chest.  
“Its alright baby, you won’t have to go back. Daddies got you,” Tony cooed softly, carding his fingers through his son’s hair, continuing to rock him.  
Peter’s cries soon died down to sniffles but neither made a move to break away. As Tony sat there rocking his teen to sleep, he put a plan in place.  
~~  
Once back at the tower Tony put Peter to bed and went to make a few phone calls. Once he was done Tony went to bed himself, only to have Peter crawl in after him five minutes later. Tony smiled and held his son close, as Peter snuggled into him, knowing that whatever happened tomorrow all hell was going to break loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

Monday morning. Peter and Tony hated these Mondays. As soon as the two woke up, Tony cuddled Peter closer and they just held each other tightly. It was only six am, they still had an hour, and Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“Hey Dad?” Peter whispered.  
“What’s wrong kiddo?” Tony whispered back.  
“I don’t, I don’t wanna go to school today,” Peter whispered, pressing his face into his dad’s chest. Tony felt his chest squeeze at that. He knew why Peter didn’t want to go. It’s not that Peter didn’t want to go to school, it was that he didn’t want to go home afterwards, and Tony couldn’t blame him. The billionaire kissed his sons head,  
“I know you don’t want to go sweetie, but I need you to tough it out for me. Just for today okay? Can you do that for me Pete?” Tony cooed, his only reply being a whimper.  
“I know your scared baby, but you’ll be okay I promise. I promise you’ll be okay,” Tony’s voice wavered at the end, and he felt tears in his eyes. Peter gripped Tony’s shirt tightly as he started to cry, and his dad’s arms tightened around him as he let his own silent tears fall.  
~~  
After their tears died down the alarm went off, but neither of them made a move to pull away from each other. It wasn’t until Tony, very reluctantly and with a lot of trouble, managed to pull them apart slightly.  
“Come on kiddo, time to get up or we’re both gonna be late,” Tony said softly, running his fingers through Peter’s hair once more.  
“Okay dad,” Peter said softly with a small smile, which Tony returned.  
The duo managed to get out of bed and to the kitchen, where they chatted and made breakfast together. They sat down to eat and talked about plans for the next time Tony had Peter.  
As they went to get changed, Peter stealing his dad’s old M.I.T hoodie, Tony sent a text.  
~~  
Once they were both ready Tony met Peter in the living room.  
“You got everything kiddo?” Tony asked smiling.  
“Yeah dad I got everything, and what’s with the suit?” Peter asked curiously.  
“I have a meeting to go to after I drop you off at school,” Tony told him, it wasn’t exactly a lie. Tony just didn’t want to get the teens hopes up by telling him where he was really going.  
Peter just shrugged it off and smiled as they headed to the garage.  
Tony let Peter pick the car, the black Ferrari was his favourite, and the music. All too soon they were off.  
~~  
Tony noticed that the closer and closer they got to the school, the more anxious Peter became. He fiddled with the hem of the hoodie, got quieter and seemed to be trying to make himself as small as possible. Tony pulled up a few feet away from the school and turned to his son.  
“You okay there Pete?” Tony asked softly so as not to startle the teen, who was clearly trying not to panic.  
“What? Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Peter replied, making Tony’s brow crease in worry.  
“You know Peter, if you really don’t feel well I can cancel the meeting and-”  
“NO!” Peter cut Tony off, shocking himself with the shout, “I mean no its okay, I don’t, I don’t want to keep you from the meeting. You go. I’ll be fine I promise.” Peter said and tried a smile.  
Tony sighed and pulled Peter into a side hug, “You’ll be okay,” He whispered kissing the top of Peter’s head.  
“Hey dad, can we wait until Ned gets here? I kind of don’t wanna be alone right now,” Peter asked in a quiet voice.  
“Sure, we can bambi,” Tony replied, understanding just how Peter was feeling.  
So, the two waited and talked about anything and everything until there was a knock on the window.  
The duo turned to see Ned smiling and waving, so they got out the car to greet him.  
“Hey Peter,” Ned laughed as Peter tackled him into a hug, “Hey Mr. Stark,” He greeted.  
“Hey Ned,” Tony smiled, “Okay Peter I think you can let him go now, he’s not gonna disappear,” Tony said to Peter, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
Peter let Ned go before turning to his dad, and that’s when Tony saw the unshed tears. Here came the hard part. Saying goodbye. Tony felt his own tears build as he opened his arms, Peter was wrapped up in them in seconds clutching him. Ned took a few steps away and played on his phone to give the two some privacy, something Tony silently thanked him for.  
Peter had his head buried in Tony’s chest, while Tony nuzzled Peter’s hair.  
“I love you Dad,” Peter said, voice muffled by Tony’s shirt.  
“I love you too son, I’ll see you soon okay?” Tony said softly and felt Peter nod.  
The two of them stayed embraced until the bell rang. Tony sniffed as him and Peter reluctantly pulled away, and gave Peter a kiss on his forehead. Ned gently guided Peter away from his dad to the school building.  
Tony watched him disappear inside, before wiping his eyes and getting back into the car. The billionaire took a few minutes to compose himself, when his phone went off. It was reply from the text he sent earlier making him smile slightly. He had work to do.  
~~  
As hard as it was Tony watched as Peter disappeared into school. He wiped his eyes before climbing into his car and took a few minutes to compose himself, when his phone went off. It was a reply to the text he’d sent earlier asking his lawyer if he was available on such short notice. He was, and had text Tony letting him know he’d meet him at the court house. Tony smiled slightly and started the car. He had work to do.  
~~  
All the way to the court house Tony was nervous. He was going be fighting for full custody of Peter and the jailing of Jacque. Tony knew that Peter could live with him if he chose to, heck the teen already had, but at the end of the day it was up to the judge. The billionaire took a deep breath before getting out of his car and meeting his lawyer at the front steps.  
“Mr. Stark,” he said shaking the man’s hand, smiling slightly.  
“Hey Reggie,” Tony replied with a small smile, before they headed inside.  
“So, I got the information and the photo’s you sent me last night. I also did a little digging into Jacque and he’s on record for drug abuse, and domestic violence. But even with the photo’s and past criminal records, it’ll be hard to prove it was Jacque without some cold hard proof.”  
“I know Reggie, but he’s my son. We gotta try,” Tony said, and Reggie nodded in understanding.  
Tony knew it would be hard to prove anything. It was their word against his, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to put up a fight. He took one final breath before entering the court room. It was showtime.  
~~  
Four hours. Four hours they were in that stuffy courtroom. But he did it. It took a lot of shouting and being held back but Tony did it. He got full custody of Peter.  
~~  
Turns out that while they were in court a police officer was doing some extra digging into Jacque’s background. He had found out that Jacque had not only been abusing drugs, but selling them as well. He’d also found a hidden camera in the house, courtesy of Peter, that captured Jacque abusing the teen. The police officer had run in with all this new information just as Tony was about to lose all visitation rights.  
Tony could have sworn everyone held their breath as the judge looked over the new evidence, muttering with the officer before he looked up and spoke.  
“In light of this new-found evidence, Jacque will be serving a life sentence,” The judge said, and Jacque was cuffed and taken away, “Peter’s mother has lost custody and all visitation rights, will serve two months and go into rehab,” Peter’s mother was also cuffed and taken away, “Therefore Tony Stark has gained full custody of his son Peter, court adjourned.” The judge declared.  
~~  
Tony turned and hugged Reggie happily at the judge’s announcement, before sprinting out the room to go pick up Peter and tell him the good news. The billionaire felt like he was on cloud nine.  
~~  
Peter couldn’t keep still. All day he was jittery, bouncing his leg, tapping his pen, and kept trying to hide in his dad’s hoodie.  
“Peter are you okay?” Ned asked worried, making Peter jump a little.  
“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine,” Peter stuttered, before nervously nibbling the end of his sleeve. Ned decided not to push Peter further but kept an eye on him all the same.  
However, Peter’s mind was battling with itself. He didn’t want to go back to his mother and her boyfriend. He was terrified of what might happen. Terrified that Jacque would hurt him again and his mom wouldn’t care. He was so nervous he couldn’t focus properly all day, he jumped at loud noises and was like a deer in the headlights when asked a question.  
~~  
After lunch was science and Peter got himself so worked up he had to run to the bathroom and throw up. Ned had followed him and was rubbing his back.  
He helped Peter sit against the cubicle wall, wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet, and gave him some water to swill his mouth out, before sitting opposite him.  
“Peter, what’s wrong?” Ned asked gently. Peter just sniffed in response.  
“Pete?” Ned prompted gently as Peter covered his face with his hands. Ned scooted over to Peter’s side and put an arm around his friend’s shoulders. Peter let out a sob as he all but slumped into Ned’s side, face in his neck, and told him everything. Ned held him through it all, using one and to rub his back while the other held Peter’s hand in reassurance.  
Peter’s sobs soon died down to sniffles and whimpers, so Ned rocked him gently. He knew from experience that the rocking motion always calmed Peter, and made him feel safe.  
The bell soon rang, and Ned spoke softly,  
“You ready?”  
Peter nodded and let Ned help him stand and guide him out of the bathroom to go pick up their bags.  
~~  
Peter was happy yet terrified that the school day was finally over. As he and Ned headed out the front doors they were met by a crowd of people. Peter couldn’t see what they were looking at, so he pushed to the front of the group and froze, not registering Ned’s gasp beside him.  
There at the bottom on the steps, leaning against the back Ferrari from this morning, was Tony Stark.  
“Dad?” Peter asked, drawing everyone’s attention.  
Tony smiled up at him, “Hey Pete, guess what?” He asked, his voice shaking a little.  
Peter just shook his head, and gave a slight shrug.  
“I went to court today,” Tony started, and Peter’s mouth dropped open in realisation, “I got full custody of you, so whaddya say kiddo? You ready to go home?” he asked, tears brimming his eyes and a huge smile on his face. Peter felt tears fall for the umpteenth time that day and his feet moved before his brain could catch up. Tony opened his arms only to have Peter run into them, burying his face into his dad’s chest, crying happily. Tony’s arms wrapped tightly around Peter as he sobbed into his son’s hair. Ned couldn’t help but whoop happily and start clapping, everyone else followed suit.  
Tony and Peter were deaf to the noise, sobbing happily as they held each other tightly.  
~~  
When they returned to the tower the two celebrated. They ordered Chinese, and changed into comfy pj’s and fluffy socks. They watched movies, built a blanket fort, ate ice cream and slid around the kitchen floor like little kids. Peter started a pillow fight, which ended up with his dad tickling him until he surrendered. The two couldn’t be happier, they finally had what they wanted. They had each other.  
~~  
Rhodey came over the next morning and found the two of them curled impossibly close together under fluffy blankets in the fort, both with massive smiles on their faces, so he decided to make breakfast before waking them up. After he took a few photo’s that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is the last :( But I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far.  
> Lemme know in the comments, I love talking to you guys.  
> So, please enjoy this chapter and the final one will be up soon :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's finally here, the long awaited and way over due final chapter. This is basically what happened in the courtroom, and a small yet fierce confrontation between Tony and Jacque, which I enjoyed writing.  
> Anyway thank you so much for sticking with me through this.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll see you all in my next story :) 
> 
> Warning! There is some minor swearing in this chapter and mentions of child and drug abuse

Monday – Tony’s version

Tony was in the bathroom taking some calming breathes.  
Three hours.  
Three hours they had been in the courtroom before the judge finally called for a break.  
They were getting no where with the case. The was a lot of shouting on Jacque and Tony’s parts, and the woman, who called herself Peter’s mother, pulled the whole ‘woe is me’ act.  
Tony sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, he was ready to punch something or someone. More specifically the someone who just walked through the door. Jacque. The billionaire felt a growl building in his throat as their eyes met in the mirror. Jacque wore a smirk that made Tony’s gut twist.  
“What’s the matter Stark? You scared?” Jacque sneered.  
Tony said nothing.  
“Not talking huh? I don’t blame you. Gotta be careful what you say or do. But don’t worry that little brat will be ours by the end of all this.”  
Tony grit his teeth and gripped the sink so hard, his knuckles turned white.  
“I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do to him,” Jacque continued, a sick smile appearing on his face, “as soon as we get that little brat home, I’m gonna tie him up and make him my little bitch. He’ll scream and cry but daddy won’t be there to help him” He laughed.  
Tony spun around quickly at those words. His right fist connected with Jacques jaw so hard, the other man stumbled back into a cubicle and fell.  
“No one talks about my son that way,” Tony growled, “and if you so much as look at him, I will make sure they never find your body.”  
Tony would be the first to admit he never normally made death threats, okay maybe to an alien or Loki, but when it came to his son the billionaire didn’t care who he went up against.  
Jacque started laughing, “Oh Stark, Stark, Stark. You have no idea how easy you’ve just made this. Assaulting me? Ha, your son is as good as mine. All I gotta do is show this lovely bruise you just gave me, and its all over. You might wanna call your son and say goodbye.”  
Now it was Tony’s turn to start laughing, “Really? You think that will affect anything? All I have to do is say I was provoked, and tell them what you said, you sick fuck,” Tony said, voice growing dangerously low at the end.  
He crouched down so he was in front of Jacque, enjoying the hint of fear in the other mans eyes, and spoke in a low yet threatening voice,  
“So, I hope you’ve got your best lawyers ready Jacque because I’m winning this case, and you and that whore of yours are going behind bars, never to be seen or heard from again,” with that Tony flashed a cold threatening smile, before getting up and walking out.  
Reggie saw the fire in the billionaire’s eyes as he walked back in the courtroom. It was at that moment he knew that all hell was going to break loose.  
~~  
While the court case was going on some Policeman were back at the home of the mother and boyfriend doing a little extra investigating. One in particular, Matt, was determined to find something. Since coming face to face with Jacque there was something off about him, and it made the young officer uneasy. He’d dug into the man’s background some more and was shocked with what he’d found. But he knew that there had to be some physical evidence somewhere.  
So, here he was doing one last sweep of the house in case anything was missed. Matt headed upstairs and had a look in all the bedrooms, even the chaos that was Peter’s, but found nothing. Sighing he headed back downstairs and was about to leave when a glimmer by the front door caught his eye.  
There on the little table, why someone put a table there he would never know, hidden just out of direct sight was a video camera. Matt picked it up and rewound the tape, when he pressed play his stomach twisted.  
The camera had been planted, so it was out of direct sight, but caught everything it needed to. That was all that Matt needed before he was in his car and speeding back to the courthouse, before it was too late.  
~~  
Half an hour later, which was a new record for Tony, and all hell had indeed broken loose.  
Jacque tried to tell the judge that Tony assaulted him without reason. He was overruled when Tony said he was provoked and acting only in self-defence, and the billionaire didn’t miss the way Jacque bristled at that.  
But it wasn’t enough with all the evidence, or lack of in Tony’s case, he could feel Peter slipping further and further away.  
‘I can’t lose him’ Tony thought, ‘not to that jackass and good for nothing mother.’  
“Your honour if I may,” Jacque’s voice brought Tony back to reality, “Mr. Stark is clearly unfit to look after Peter. I mean my wife and I are standing here being accused of beating and neglecting the boy? Mr. Stark is clearly delusional and under too much stress.”  
“Your Honour my client is not delusional or under too much stress, I’ve known him for years and know he wouldn’t hurt a child,” Reggie put in, glaring pointedly at Jacque at the last part.  
They were coming close to the four-hour mark and Tony was getting more and more anxious, they were losing.  
Reggie had been right even with all the evidence they had it wasn’t enough. Just as the judge was about to announce his final verdict the doors burst open, and a young officer came running in holding a camera.  
~~  
Matt was out of his car before it was fully turned off. He grabbed the video camera and sprinted towards the court house, bursting through the court room doors and ran to the judge.  
“What is going on here?” The Judge demanded.  
“Your honour,” Matt panted, “I was doing a final sweep of the household and came across this,” he handed the judge the video camera.  
“Where did you get that?” Jacque growled, he recognised that camera and so did Tony. It was Peter’s.  
“It was hidden by the door,” Matt answered still talking to the judge, “and it shows that what Mr. Stark is saying is true. Peter was getting beaten by Jacque.”  
‘Planting a camera to catch it all? That’s my boy,’ Tony thought proudly.  
“Did you have something to do with this?” Jacque hissed at his wife.  
“You know I didn’t,” She hissed back.  
The judge silenced them before pressing play. He was speechless for a few moments, then his eyes went cold and stern.  
“That’s not all,” Matt told him once he’d finished, “I did a little extra digging into Jacque’s background. Your honour not only has he been abusing drugs, he’s been selling them,” Matt said.  
A gasp and mummers swept through the courtroom, only to be silenced by the judge once more.  
Tony held his breath as the judge and Matt muttered quietly to each other for a few more seconds before facing them all.  
“In light of this new-found evidence, Jacque will be serving a life sentence,” Jacque was cuffed and taken away, Tony let out his breath, “Peter’s mother has lost custody and all visitation rights, will serve two months and go into rehab,” Peters mother was also cuffed and taken away. Tony’s eyes welled up and a smile took over his face.  
“Therefore, Mr. Stark has full custody of his son Peter, court adjourned.”  
Tony turned to Reggie, “We did it, I got full custody,” the billionaire laughed in relief as he hugged the smiling man, before sprinting out of the courtroom to go get Peter.  
~~  
Reggie finished packing away all his papers and headed to his car with a smile. They had won the case, and Tony ended up with full custody.  
Despite what anyone said Reggie knew that Tony would walk through the very pits of hell for his son, and that’s what he admired about the billionaire. The lawyers phone buzzed, and he saw a text from his wife asking if he was on his way home yet, after a quick text back he got into his car. Tony wasn’t the only one who had a son to get home to.  
~~  
Fin


End file.
